The Sorting Hat
by PotionPhoenix
Summary: CHAPTER 2 REWRITTEN! Harry returns for his last year at Hogwarts. Voldermort was defeated last year. He returns to find that the sorting hat has information that will change everything Harry thought he believed in. Relationships will be formed with the least likely of people. SS/HP Slash. Rated M for a reason. For all those who, like me, love SNARRY :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic in a few years and is a rewritten story line I had published in 2011. I have forgotten many of the terms used. This story does NOT follow the books. The war is over at the end of Harry's 6th year and Snape and Dumbledore are alive. Content is rated M for a reason that will come in later chapters. I promise not to disappoint. Im not sure where the story is going but its possible that friendships will be lost. BE WARNED: Some characters will act outside of the norm, but it is plausible.**

**I am in need of a Beta reader or two. I tried to find one that would fit a Snarry fic but didn't find one. If you know of someone who would be willing to be a beta on this story please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any character in this story. (Unfortunately)I am not making money and I give all of the credit of Harry Potter to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**~ Constructive criticism is WELCOMED! I am always looking for ways to improve. I hope you enjoy! Review if you can! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Being able to return to the castle early was Harry's salvation this year. The summer was horrible at the Dursley's especially when Dudley got his usual "middle of the summer" presents. All Dudley had to do was watch TV and eat. He had gotten a paintball gun and Harry was forced to be the target practice in the yard. At least Dumbledore had gotten wind of it and had Snape owl him a healing potion. He was allowed to return early, and he was thankful. He just didn't know why. He was pretty sure it wasn't anything good. Harry figured he might as well get the "hello" and "how are you" part of his return over with so that he could get some rest before dinner. Before he had to face Dumbledore and find out what he was needed for this time.

Harry walked through the corridors talking to the portraits, who were asking him how his summer was and gossiping about the drama that had gone on while he was gone. It never was anything worth hearing but the portraits insisted that Harry had to know. He almost wished Ron was there so he could pretend not to hear them but if he didn't listen now, they would hound him until he did. He listened as Mirabella Plunkett informed him that the house elves weren't doing a good job cleaning up around the castle as there was always a cobweb that stayed in the corner of her portrait. Harry said nothing and continued walking. He reached the staircase and was cordial to all the portraits welcoming him back. He finally reached the 7th floor, tired yet relieved.

Harry approached the Fat Lady and greeted her. He then realized that he didn't know the new password. He thought last year's one might work. Worth a try right?

"Password Please" The fat lady said, looking rather stern.

Harry replied with last term's password hoping it might still work. "Banana Cream". Not a moment after he finished the last syllable, the fat lady belted out "INCORRECT!" and Harry jumped back. Harry was sure he hadn't done anything wrong to upset the fat lady, yet she seemed really mad at him. As much as Harry didn't want to, he decided it was best to go and find Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Still confused by the way the fat lady had treated him, he reached the Great Hall. Feeling exhausted and hungry he decided to wait in the great hall for Dumbledore to show up for dinner. Then he could find out what was going on and why he was brought back early.

The smell of dinner reached Harry's nose before the food appeared on the table. Normally the food didn't appear until everyone was gathered in the great hall, even when all the other students were on holiday there was still some sort of order to the way things worked. Harry didn't care though. He was too hungry and as always, Dobby had made sure Harry had all his favorites.

Just as he was finishing and feeling even more exhausted than earlier, Professor Snape burst through the doors of the great hall looking more agitated than the greasy git he normally was.

"Mr. Potter. Gracing us with your presence again I see." Snape snapped. "Professor Dumbledore requests you in his office and, as it always is with you, it cannot wait."

Harry always hated the evil stare that Snape always seemed to grace him with. He rose from his chair and started toward the exit. Without thinking, Harry looked over his shoulder and said "It would do you well to at least pretend to like me. That is, if you would like to remain at Hogwarts. As you seem to always love to point out, I am "The Boy Who Lived" and I have quite a few favors I can ask for. Im tired of taking shit from you." Harry exhaled and stomped away, leaving Snape to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Harry's anger had really started to show through in the past few weeks. Normally Harry would have accepted the torment from Snape like he always did but he was so tired of being either hated or idolized. From now on, Harry would stand up for himself.

XXXXXXXX

Harry reached the Headmaster's office rather quickly, partly out of wonder and partly to outrun the consequences of what he had just said to Snape. Dumbledore's gargoyle had been waiting for Harry and he stepped on the staircase as it started to rise. He didn't even need to knock. The door opened as soon as he reached the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter had been re written. I wasn't happy with the first version. I tend to make FF a little too complicated. I really like this one though. Still looking for a good HP/SS Slash Beta. **

**RATED M ~ Don't read it if you aren't into adult themes. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any character in this story. (Unfortunately)I am not making money and I give all of the credit of Harry Potter to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**~ Constructive criticism is WELCOMED! I am always looking for ways to improve. I hope you enjoy! Review if you can! Thanks!**

* * *

As Harry stepped into the Headmaster's office he immediately felt like walking out. Even if it meant running into a pretty pissed off potions master. The Headmaster sat at his desk talking with the sorting hat sitting in front of him. Harry thought it was rather strange that the Hat was down from its perch high upon the Headmaster's bookshelf.

Harry had never ran from any type of challenge and he decided not to start. Especially because it was a new year and he had decided that he would stick up for himself this year.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "Yes Harry, it is rather urgent. Do you mind sitting with us?" The Headmaster got up from his desk, carrying the Hat with him. He led Harry over to the two chairs by the fire and set the Hat on the table in front of them.

Harry thought it strange to see worry on the face of a Hat. It was the thing that made him really nervous. Dumbledore didn't seem to be his normal calm self either. "Headmaster, what is all this about?" Harry was anxious to get it over with so he could go and crawl into his bed.

"Harry, the Hat has some rather disturbing information. I have asked you here to tell you that you have been moved to Slytherin house. Effective immediately."

Harry was floored. He had no idea what to say first and hell for that matter, he didn't know what to feel first. Was he sad? Angry? His first thought was Ron and Hermione. Then it was of the snarky potions master he had just told off not 20 minutes before. His mind scrambled for the words that he wanted to say. All he could muster at that moment was a squeaky "Why?"

The Sorting Hat took that as his que to explain the situation in more detail. Clearing his throat the Hat started to explain. "Harry, I know that this cannot be easy for you. Especially after you chose to go into Gryffindor. As hard as this is to accept there is no way around it."

That hit Harry like a punch in the face. _No Hope….._ It kept repeating in his mind. Then he had an idea that brought a bit of light to the darkness that he was feeling.

"Sir, what about Hermione? She has always succeeded at finding a way to fix things. She knows the library like the back of her hand and there has to be something about this. Someway to fix this!" Harry's anger at the situation started to flare up a little.

The headmaster just looked at the floor. He looked back up at Harry and replied. "Something like this has never happened before. The founders have clear rules when it comes to houses. The first of which is that students are never allowed to have any influence on the house that they are placed. Rest assured, Harry, none of this is your fault." Dumbledore paused before continuing. "That one can be overlooked. If it was just that, you would remain in Gryffindor."

The look on Harry's face was one of disgust. The Sorting Hat had been the one that gave him a choice! Swallowing the urge to storm out of the room then and there, he wanted to know what was so damn important that he couldn't stay in the house that he loved.

"Harry?" the hat asked, "are you listening? This is very important. You must pay attention." The Hat waited for a response.

Harry nodded.

"Good" the Hat replied. "The reason why this cannot be undone is because of Tom Riddle." The Hat almost fell in the fire before them as Harry threw the table in front of him across the room.

That is what his life was always about. "Will I ever be free?" Harry screamed. He couldn't help it. All the emotions that he had welled up inside of him came busting forth. By this time, Dumbledore had sent for Snape to bring the strongest Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep potions that he had. Harry heard nothing.

After throwing the table he fell to his knees pounding the floor with every piece of strength he had, breaking his hand. He didn't even notice. Dumbledore grabbed him from behind and held him as tight as he could. When Harry stopped fighting he burst into tears. He didn't care who saw him or who heard him. He was finally letting it all out.

Bawling and broken, Harry cried for Sirius. He cried for his parents. He cried for all the lives that were lost. He had lost everything dear to him because of Voldemort and he finally let himself actually feel the pain.

Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss

Severus did what the Headmaster had asked of him. He grabbed the potions and used the floo to get to Dumbledore's office. He knew who they were for and he wasn't happy about it. That little twit had just showed Severus a disrespect he had never experienced. At least, not since he was a student. As much as "The Boy Who Lived" put on a show for everyone, it wasn't enough to convince Severus that he wasn't just like his father. James Potter. Even thinking of him made Severus want to vomit. Harry Damn Potter was no different than his father and Severus would NOT take that crap from a spoiled teenager.

All thoughts of his school days were erased when he stepped out of the fire and into the Headmaster's office. He was faced with Potter acting like a fool being held down by none other than his biggest supporter. Severus wanted to smash the vials and go back to his dungeons. The only reason he didn't was because he had to see this. He wanted to see Potter in this state. It served him right. Watching Potter have a nervous breakdown was more than enough revenge. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

In the back of Severus's mind there was a hint of jealousy though. His whole life he had felt like doing exactly what that brat was doing right now. He had never allowed himself to break down and let it out. Partly because he didn't want to show that kind of weakness and partly out of fear that he wouldn't be able to pull himself back together. The thought was pushed out of his mind when he realized that even if he had broken down, no one would care. Albus's Golden Boy had what he would never have. Love.

Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss Ss

"Severus!" The headmaster yelled over Harry's sobbing. "The potions! Now!" Snape pulled out his wand and hit Potter with Immobulus. The boy's body went rigid and he fell from Dumbledore's grasp. The Potion Master walked over and poured the vials down Harry's throat.

Snape rose and turned to floo back to his dungeons when the Headmaster stopped him. "Severus, I need you to stay for a little while longer."

Dumbledore sent for Madam Pomfrey to come and assess sleeping Harry on the floor. Within minutes, she came by floo. As soon as she arrived she rushed over to Harry and knelt beside the boy. She used a levitation spell and informed Dumbledore that Harry could be found in the hospital wing and she left, Harry floating in front of her.

The Headmaster knew Harry was being taken care of and approached Snape. "Severus, I am going to need you to mentor Harry."

Snape fired back "Why the hell would I want to do that! Don't you remember what happened when you forced me to try and teach him Occlumency?"

The Headmaster nodded "I do remember Severus. I also know that you are the one he needs. He may also need your protection. Effective as of tonight, Gryffindor Tower will not allow him access. I wasn't able to explain it all before Harry, well, you saw what happened. Harry is officially a Slytherin"

At that, the look on the potion master's face would have killed Voldemort himself.

* * *

**So Harry finally letting go. When he wakes up Dumbledore will still have to explain why Harry has to be moved and what Tom has to do with it. Will harry be able to pull himself together? Will Snape refuse to help Harry? I guess you will have to keep reading...**

**I beg you to review! Im constantly checking FF to see if anyone has said anything! Looking forward for the next chapter? Good! Me too! Im working on it now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Im trying to get a chapter up each day or every other day. Im still looking for a beta to help me out with any plot holes I may have or grammar. If you know of anyone, send them my way!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any character in this story. (Unfortunately)I am not making money and I give all of the credit of Harry Potter to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**~ Constructive criticism is WELCOMED! I am always looking for ways to improve. I hope you enjoy! Review if you can! Thanks!**

* * *

Harry slept. The last bed on the left. As the sun rose upon Hogwarts, Harry began to stir.

...

He slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, Harry had no thoughts of the years before. Of last night. A moment of peace before everything flooded his mind and he let out a deep moan as he head felt like it was cracking into two pieces. Everything hurt. His hand was bandaged and his legs felt like they were made of gillyweed. He didn't want to move anything. After last night, he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up. A single tear fell from his green eyes and he closed them as tight as he could.

Madame Pomfrey rushed in, just as she always did. Looking Harry over, she said "Well, young man, it's nice to see you're awake. You had a rough night last night. How is your hand feeling?"

Harry kept his eyes closed and groaned.

"I can't imagine it feels very good at all, you broke it in 3 places, but you have had worse happen to you" Madam Pomfrey said. She stood beside his bed and grabbed a vial from her pocket. "Sit yourself up a little Harry. I know your head has to be hurting. Take this potion and it will help. I will go alert Dumbledore that you are awake and I will have the elves bring you some breakfast. Don't try to walk yet." With that, Madam Pomfrey walked away.

Harry slightly sat up, just enough to take the potion, which immediately made his head calm down. The rest of still hurt but he was able to think a little clearer with the headache almost gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dobby popped into the hospital wing, just beside Harry's bed with a tray of food for him.

"Harry Potter! Dobby has breakfast for you" Dobby said with excitement. "Dobby has brought Harry Potter his favorites"

Harry managed to give Dobby a small smile. "Thank you Dobby. Can you put it down over here?" Harry pointed to the small table next to the bed. Dobby always had a way of making Harry feel a bit better. "How was your summer Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby had a good summer sir. Dobby found three new socks!"

Harry again smiled. That elf would forever love his socks. Just then, the door to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore came in. Harry looked at the elf. "I'll see you later Dobby, ok?"

"Dobby would like that very much." Dobby left with a quiet pop.

Harry didn't care to see Dumbledore at all. Firstly, he made a fool of himself last night. He also knew there had to be something Dumbledore could do to keep him in Gryffindor and he wasn't doing it. That angered Harry more than anything.

Dumbledore took a seat next to Harry's bed. "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry replied blankly, not answering the question.

Dumbledore noticed Harry had not answered and took that as a sign that he needed to explain this quickly and give Harry time to himself. "Harry, I came to check on you and see if you were well enough for me to explain what I didn't have a chance to last night." Harry didn't say anything so he continued. "I hope you remember our conversation last night. Harry, I know it's not easy but you have to be moved to Slytherin house. All summer I tried to find a way around it."

Harry took a biscuit from his tray and took a bite. He pondered what to say while he was chewing. He swallowed and looked up. "I honestly done care to hear about what you tried. I would just like to know why so that I can finish my breakfast in peace."

"Your whole life, a part of Tom Riddle's soul lived within you. Two separate souls but when you defeated him part of his soul remained with you." Dumbledore was interrupted.

"No, I saw his soul dying. He is gone. All of him." Harry said.

"No Harry, I don't mean he is still alive. Certain traits stuck with you. Combined with your soul." The Headmaster could tell he was confusing Harry and knew he needed to go into detail to help him understand. "Harry, your soul has taken on parts on Voldemort's soul, even before he was destroyed. You became a parseltongue when that part of his soul combined with yours when you were a small boy. You never took on the dark magic because your soul was too strong to be dark, but the parts of his soul that made him a Slytherin is why you must now be a Slytherin. They are a part of who you are Harry." Dumbledore stopped, looking at Harry to see if he understood any of this.

Harry let it sink in for a moment. "So what you are saying is that my soul is no longer a Gryffindor?"

"Well yes and no. You have the qualities of both houses. Being in Slytherin doesn't have to be a bad thing Harry. You aren't being moved because you have lost the part of you that is a Gryffindor. You are being moved because of the rules that were laid out by the founders. Salazar Slytherin wanted to ensure that all students that belonged in his house would be there. It was ancient magic that bonded that belief to the hat when the founders chose that as the way to sort the students after they were gone. Accordingly, Hogwarts will no longer allow you to stay in Gryffindor." The Headmaster hoped he had explained it well enough to Harry.

Professor Snape then made his presence known.

* * *

**I wonder what Snape is going to do now? I have a feeling that Harry will be quite miserable in the dungeons. Will Snape mentor Harry on Dumbledore's orders or will Malfoy be his normal self and terrorize Harry? We shall see!**

**Please REVIEW! The more reviews I get makes me want to write faster! Thanks!**


End file.
